


Lullaby

by Nekolvr11



Series: Footsteps In Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Songfic, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolvr11/pseuds/Nekolvr11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds Severus has a unique way of putting their daughter to sleep. Post Epilogue to Butterfly Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lullaby by Nickleback

****

**Lullaby **

**August 2000, Hook Norton**

The wailing cries of an infant echoed out of the two story home of the Snape family residence in the town of Hook Norton. Hermione sighed tiredly, this was the fourth night this week Liara had been awake and fussy to the point no one in the house had gotten much sleep.

"Little one a bit colicy?" Her neighbor asked kindly as Hermione passed by heading toward her front door. Severus had taken over trying to calm the infant down and given her some time to go for a walk and unwind from the stress of the nearly constant crying.

"Yeah, we're hoping she grows out of it soon." She said, Draco had found her frazzled state quite amusing when she had taken the baby to St. Mungos to have her checked over but found nothing wrong, she was simply going through a fussy stage.

She had even contacted Molly for help and had been told it was a condition some baby's went through and just had to wait it out, as it was dangerous to use sleeping or calming potions on a child under the age of two.

"My second was the same way." Her neighbor nodded understandingly, rocking back and forth in her porch chair "This is your first, isn't she?"

"Yeah, still getting used to being a Mum." She admitted wrapping her jacket around herself tighter fending off the evening chill. "Sev is far better at it than I am." She had been scared to take the small baby at first, afraid of hurting the fragile blanket wrapped bundle. Severus had known right away what had been causing her hesitation and coaxed the infant into her arms, showing her how to hold the child properly. This wasn't the first infant he had held, but it had been many years since Draco's own birth.

"Well, I better head in. Good evening." She said heading up the sidewalk to her front door.

Hanging her coat up she noted the lack of shrill crying and was quiet in her movements so as not to wake Liara if Severus had managed to get her to sleep. An orange cat rubbed against her leg as Sergio, her orange quarter-kneezle cat greeted her. Walking to the living room she heard the radio on and the sound of her husband humming along with the current tune.

_I know the feeling_

_of finding yourself stuck on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad_

_and take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure_

_you can take this anymore_

Severus' deep soothing voice drifted from the living room to the music of the radio and the soft crooning of their daughter.

_So just give it one more try_

_With a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out to let you know_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Hermione found herself lingering in the doorway watching as her husband, dressed only in a pair of loose pajama bottoms, paced the room as he rubbed the back of the pink clad infant resting against his bare shoulder. Her small pink fist shoved in her mouth as she sucked on her fingers with eyes half lidded and giving a hiccuping gasp as if she might start crying again at any moment.

_Please let me take you_

_out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinkin' about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done, you're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try_

_With a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out to let you know_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Liara gave one more shuddering gasp before her eyes fell closed asleep as her fist fell from her mouth, trailing drool all down Severus' collar bone in its wake. Hermione saw him grimace slightly and couldn't help but smile at his expression.

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_

_And everybody's been forgotten_

_Well everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hangin' on_

_So just give it one more try_

_With a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out to let you know_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby._

The song ended and the radio moved on to another more lively tune as Severus headed to the stairs when he caught sight of Hermione in the doorway. She lifted a finger to her lips with a pointed look at the sleeping baby. Letting him pass, she kissed him on the cheek before following him upstairs.

Laying Liara in the bassinet in their room the couple retired to their own bed for, hopefully, a few hours of sleep. Hermione's little Horntail curled in the corner of the bassinet, keeping a guarded watch over the sleeping infant. She opened her mouth to comment on his method of getting their daughter to sleep but was quickly silenced by a kiss while pulling her closer and resting his head next to her ear so that his voice wouldn't wake the other occupant of the room.

_Just close your eyes_

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So there is my little post Epilogue story(about four months after the epilogue). Hope you enjoyed it, there is a few spoilers for the ending there if you can catch them.  
> Check out my forum for progress updates, discussions and sneak peaks.  
>  _[Time Is An Ever Changing River](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Time-Is-An-Ever-Changing-River/194495/)_


End file.
